The invention relates to a cylinder having a valve device with a control slide.
A cylinder having two work chambers and a hydraulic connection connecting the two work chambers is known. A valve device having a control slide is located in the course of the hydraulic connection. The control slide is supported in a housing. For proper function of the valve device, it is necessary for a very narrow gap to be present between the control slide and the housing. Forces acting upon the housing can deform the housing. The deformation of the housing may be greater than the gap, so that seizing between the control slide and the housing can occur.